


Bulletproof Hearts

by Crystal (Crystal_Heart), Crystal_Heart, Writing_Takes_Ages (Crystal_Heart)



Series: Bulletproof Family [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Gangs, Guns, Hacking, M/M, Organized Crime, Slow Burn, University, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Crystal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Crystal_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Writing_Takes_Ages
Summary: Kim Namjoon was bored, every day was the same. Lets not forget to mention the his best friend is apart of a gang called Got7. This leads to Namjoon wanting more than hearing about the dangerous missions Jackson gets to go on and just spending money.So he gets an idea.And what better idea than to make a gang? Screw making friends, Namjoons making a family to stay by one another.Even if his hands get a little bloody, they always were dipped in scarlet from the minute he was born.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Bulletproof Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bulletproof Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Told you in my last ff that I updated that I wanted to write this and now im hyped up for it! Ik, how come I can write this but not update my other ffs? Well, I'm not well right now and this was kinda rushed so yeah, and this one was already nearly done so I worked on this. But damn I am proud of myself! 3000-3500 words and it only took me 4 - 4 and a half hours in total! Also, I binge watched Voltron again (even though i slept through most of it, damn illness) and am so mad at the ending!! Like, let Klance happen! Sorry, I'm ranting, but seriously, I'm actually so pissed that I might just write a klance ff. Eh, who knows?  
> Anywho, enjoy the crappy chapter!!  
> Bai~

**Kim Namjoon** liked to think of himself as the modernised **Jekyll** and **Hyde**.

There was this scary and intimidating side to him that those who crossed him or the ones he deems _‘time wasters'_ were succumbed to.

Then there was this soft, joyful and caring side to him that only those he trusted the most got to see, only the ones who were willing to lay down their lives for him got the pleasure of seeing his caring side.

To the general population he was indifferent. Uncaring. They could move on with their pathetic lives, whether they spent it drowning themselves in alcohol and drugs at parties, or crammed words upon words into every fibre of brain, none of it mattered to **Kim Namjoon** , or as the people who knew his dark side called him, **RM**.

His family, they were the ones that were always constantly shifting on his hit list. One moment his mother was at the top, but a few simple words strung together to make a sentence, and then the next moment she wasn’t even on it at all.

His father, well, Namjoon reserved the _very_ top spot for him.

The bastard knocked his mother, an _insanely_ rich businesswoman, up, than ran out of their lives. Of course, his mother was also as smart as she was rich, which, in simplest terms, was absolutely _huge_ , thus, she had left his father in the dark about how the zeroes at the end of the number in her bank just keeping multiplying.

His father, being the good little puppet that he _was_ , remained peacefully unaware that his soon-to-be-son was in the womb of a multinational billionaire.

Well, he _was_ unaware.

Media can be a _bitch_ at these moments.

All it took was _one_ simple headline and a very distinct photo of his mother for his father to ring like crazy. But as mentioned earlier, Namjoons mother was no fool, he just wanted the cash that kept finding it’s way into her pockets rather than the priceless object in her stomach.

So yes, it was safe to say that Namjoon _detested_ his father about as much as his mother did.

But _don’t_ misunderstand, he and his mother weren’t exactly _close_ either. _Yes_ , Namjoon was the only other person -besides his mother of course- with access to the money that kept tallying up in the previously mentioned account: several hackers working for his mother made sure of that. And _yes_ , Namjoon and his mother did love each other, but with money comes a price, for both always walk hand in hand. His mother and him rarely spent time with each other, the latter always overseas for business, yet that only gave Namjoon more freedom.

He had a mansion to himself, no butler or anyone else, his constant refusal aided in causing his mother to cave in and allow him to be unattended. Namjoons mother proved her love for her son by also keeping him out of the limelight, the press and media having no clue that he was the baby in his mother’s stomach that was in several of the pictures the media had caught.

Not that Namjoon minded of course.

In fact, he preferred it this way. It was much easier in his opinion. Especially when it came to his... _tendencies_. The funny thing about Namjoon was that he was sometimes _too_ smart. Chemicals and a brain willing to do _unspeakable_ things never did go well together.

Ashes of what was once bodies could justify this fact.

His mother knew all about his tendencies, she was the _only_ one: it was part of the reason why she left him all on his own.

At first, Namjoon had shivered in fear of being caught, yet he was prepared to use the knife hidden under his mattress if need be. Turns out, he had no use for it, his mother also turned out to have her own hidden side, which also led to her having her own _tendencies_.

This is where most of her money either _came_ _from_ or _went_. It either came from the deals she made and people she shot, or was spent on covering up said acts.

Namjoons mother was one who dwelled in the underground business, some higher ups knew this, yet could not touch the woman for they knew they would be over the minute the first syllable even tumbled out. Her businesses gave her funding, which was then used in her gangs and on more businesses.

 _Truly_ , Namjoons mother was a **mastermind**.

When Namjoon found out himself about her, he was only 14, but by then he’d already had more blood on his hands than any _murderer_ in the area _ever would_.

He was just starting a new semester at university now, having only been back on the campus for a couple of weeks, yet he had settled back in quite nicely. The 22 year old also had made quite a lot of new friends at the place, one being a boy who was apart of _his_ _own_ _little_ _illegal crew_ , the two meeting when Namjoons mother had mentioned the boy over the phone. 

  
**FLASHBACK A YEAR AGO:**

  
_“What do you want **mother**?” Namjoon questioned down the phone, his hands in his pockets as he walked around his university’s campus, white, crystal like snow swaying softly to the ground. _

_“Well, Namjoon, just thought that I would let you know that there is a **new gang** in your area,” He heard a chuckle that men would spend millions to hear echo through the phone as his mother continued, “funnily enough the primary ones are around your age.” _

_Namjoon sighed, rubbing his temples with his free hand as he groaned out “ **well** , who may they be then?” _

_“ **Tsk** , and why should I tell you?” _

_“ **Mother** " Namjoon pressed, his patience thinning at his mother’s unwelcomed antics. _

_“Fine, **lame-ass** , one of the primary leaders is actually someone you’ve met,” another chuckle fluttered into his ears as his mother took a dramatic deep breath in “ **oh** the irony! Quite funny actually.” _

_“ **Mother**!” Namjoon snapped, tick marks appearing on his head. _

_“Ok fine, you boring ass boy, their name is Jackson Wang. **Happy now?** ” _

_“No, now I’m just annoyed cause now I’ve got to discuss things with him. **Dammit**.” _

_“What did you expect? Sunshine and rainbows to be shit at you? Your mother is a billionaire and you’ve got buckets upon buckets of blood on your hands, life’s never gonna be easy for you.”_

_“I know that. This is what makes me hate you a majority of the time" Namjoon saw Jackson out of the corner of his eye, changing his path to follow the bright, blonde haired Chinese man closely, yet not close enough to be noticeable._

_“Well? What did you want me to do? Pay an orchestra to play the violins and say ‘ **munchkin! It’s alright! Mommas here!’** because you know I **will** pay an orchestra right now.” With a sigh, Namjoon bid farewell to his mother, closely on the heels of the now revealed newly gang member. _

_Quickening his pace, Namjoon caught up to the Chinese man and pulled him into a closet, relieved to find it empty. Without missing a heartbeat nor a second, Namjoon spat out “I know you’re part of a gang, I also know you’re one of the leaders.”_

_To say the look on Jacksons face was priceless would be an understatement, the blubbering man gawked and panicked in front of Namjoon, his mouth resembling that of a fishes._

_“H- **how**? Are you- are you apart of one to?” Jackson, with much difficulty, managed to squeeze the words out to which Namjoon smirked, an idea already forming in his unreadable, chocolate eyes. And so Namjoon told him, he told him that his mother, who was in charge of some of the biggest underground affairs informed him, and that he would be willing to keep it secret, but of course, it comes with a **price**. _

_Jackson was hesitant at first but accepted, thinking that Namjoon would be a benefit, and that that would be all their friendship was, a benefit. Little did Jackson know, that he was the one that would be the benefit, and Namjoon would be the cause of so many changes that would impact his life._

  
**Present time:**

  
Namjoon pushed his now dyed, silver hair back, his torso was bare, a towel wrapped around his waist to cover the important parts.

He was trying to choose an outfit, not that he cared much, but today he felt as though something was _bound_ to happen, and his gut told him to put effort in today, and Namjoon always trusted his gut.

Plus, Namjoon also had an idea that he was initiate today. A plan that his mother would love, but his best friend wouldn’t be too keen on, but yet again, why would Namjoon care what Jackson thinks? Namjoon _may_ be close to the man, but he _won't_ _tolerate_ **_anyone_** telling him what to do if he had a say in the matter.

Grumbling to himself, Namjoon chose a loose blank top, which he tucked the ends into comfortable black jeans. Namjoon didn’t want to overdo himself, because even though his gut told him _something_ was coming, he had no idea _what_ or _when_ it would be, university being the only thing on his schedule at the moment.

Tracing the pattern he does every morning, Namjoon made his way down the flight of stairs, his bedroom being on the _fifth_ out of the _six_ _floors_ of the mansion.

When Jackson had came to his house for the first time, the man had asked why he had chosen his bedroom to be on the fifth floor when there were so many other rooms on the lower floors that would be more convenient. At the time, he had only received a chuckle for an answer, the reason only belonging to Namjoon.

 _Yes_ , Namjoon did find the stairs a _bit_ annoying, but once you got used to them, then it becomes nothing but a simple time waster. _But Namjoon liked his bedroom_ , the sixth floor was a floor that none besides the ones that held his trust were aloud on, the fifth floor being his personal floor, every room on that floor designed how he wished and to be used to his convenience, _not one room_ on the fifth or sixth floor was a guest room.

Namjoon had chosen the fifth floor because he had a view for miles on that floor, and it made him feel like _top dog_ , his room being the highest _bedroom_.

Once he reached the bottom steps, Namjoon grabbed his wallet and phone, tucking both into his midnight rucksack. His slender fingers wrapped around his car keys as he swiftly put on an extremely dark grey jacket.

Reaching the front door, Namjoon knelt down and put his black boots on, not really paying attention to the fact that the boots could have cost more than someone’s yearly wage. Tugging harder on his jacket he made his way out of his mansion driving to his university.

He had made it in time for his first class, the feeling that something was bound to happen swirling even more in the depth of his stomach. When the class was around thirty minutes in, Namjoon decided to lay down his new idea to Jackson.

“So,” Namjoon started, dragging out the word as he casually whispered the next part, the words thankfully only reaching Jacksons ears, “ _I’m going to start a gang_.”

“ **What**?!” Jackson screeched, quieting down at the harsh glare the teacher through his way, and he lowered his head, causing the class to continue on as if his interruption never occurred.

“You heard me.” Namjoon whispered, turning to look Jacksons shocked face.

“ _Why_?” Jackson questioned, starting to process reality and focus on Namjoon. “Because, I’m _bored_. And I’m gonna do what my mother did.”

“ _Which is_?”

“Well, my mothers' gang is like a _family_ to each other, so that’s what I wanna create: a _powerful_ and _untouchable_ family of those that I can put my _life_ on the _line_ for and that would put _theirs_ on the _line_ for _mine_. I’ll also get a job and use it as a cover up- not some high paying business job like my mums, the limelight would make it difficult.”

“ _Continue_ " Jackson whispered after Namjoon paused, clearly seeing that the man was not done yet.

“I’ll get a job with flexible hours and stuff, none would be suspicious. I’ll also keep how much money I have and where I live secret so _authorities_ can't catch on. But the business I studied, well I’ll put _that_ to use for the gang related things like _deals_ and _turf,_ etc. Either way, I’m _sick_ of how things are run, but my mother doesn’t own _Seoul_ , she owns most of the _Gangnam_ and _Daegu_ turf, but _not_ Seoul. So, I’m gonna _take_ _Seoul_.”

“But what about _my_ gang? _Got7_? Won’t we like, get into gang wars?”

“ _Not_ if our gangs form an _alliance_ , help each other when needed.”

“Hmm, you’ll have to set up a meeting with _Jaebum_ when you’ve got your gang ready, because right now, he won’t accept a meeting when it’s just _you_. Get your crew ready, recruit them first. Then, I’ll get Jaebum to form an alliance with you.”

“ _Good_. I’ve just got to start searching.” The bell snapped the two out of their chat as they packed up their supplies into their back packs, and with that, two more classes went on for Namjoon until he finally got an hour break.

For some reason, Namjoon wanted to eat out of the university, already having one of their meals yesterday, yet it was enough to spark the want for outside food.

Considering he had an hour and there was a coffee shop 5-10 minutes away from the university depending on walking pace, Namjoon decided to stretch his legs and walk, leaving his _overpriced_ car in the car park of the university.

However, on his way he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, _subtle_ , but enough to draw his attention. Namjoons long legs dressed in black jean’s marched into the alleyway where he saw three men with a tattoo of three swirls, each tip and point of the dark swirls meeting at a skull, carved on their necks, all carefully inked in the same place, and all placed in an open spot, indicating that the three were _proud_ to bare them.

Two of the men each held back a long, pale arm, which belonged to a girl with big, bright chocolate eyes, plump, light cherry lips and soft round cheeks that appeared as though they were carved by the most delicate hands. Platinum blond bangs reached her eyebrows as the ends of her hair reached down to just past her shoulders.

 _However_ , as nice as her hair had appeared to be, it was by no means clean or healthy, it was matted all over the place and the ends were uneven, clearly cut by herself. The girls face was covered in dried blood and mud, her torn up clothes in a similar position. It seemed as though the baggy, blue jeans and loose, black, tank top were hanging on by a thread, needless to say, her worn out trainers were in a similar position.

Chipped, filthy nails scratched and clawed at the men holding her as she attempted to the lunge at the third guy standing in front of her. Namjoon decided to wait a minute before making his presence known, curious at the predicament he had stumbled upon.

“It took us awhile to find you, _**LaLa**_ ,” the man in front of the girl started, humming to himself as he brought his hand to her jaw, forcing her to face him, “I must say, I am _impressed_. Big guy was also impressed when he found out. So tell me _LaLa_ , how did u manage to create a bomb powerful enough to take out 7 of our men, _with_ _nothing_ but the _rubbish_ you find in the trash cans you sleep in?”

Hatred swam in the girl, LaLa's, most, chocolate eyes, her jaw clenched as Namjoon could practically hear the teeth grinding together.

 _Finally_ , Namjoon decided it was time for him too intervene, already hearing enough and concocting a plan behind his deep coloured eyes.

“Well, I must say I’m not surprised,” Namjoon started off, calm and collected yet inside he was smirking at what he had already stumbled across and how easy it was to find, “ _three_ guys hanging up on a girl? _Yeah_ , **_sure_** , because that’s not a cliché. Now how about you tell me what she’s done to piss you guys off?”

Hesitantly, the men stared at Namjoon, however a scowl overtook the men’s features as they glared at the girl, the third man yanking on her hair, eliciting a shriek of pain from the girl.

“ _Well_ ,” the man started off, turning his glare towards Namjoon, a sickening smirk dancing on his face, “this _bitch_ borrowed money off of us, now the bitch can’t pay up. Boss is gonna _love_ you tonight.”

When the final words started to ring through the air, the third guy licked his tongue up the girls cheek, causing a look of disgust to shift onto her doll like face.

Quietly, the man whispered in her ear, yet Namjoon still heard the disgusting words that cause his flip to switch and RM to overtake the wheel, “and when he’s done with you, he’s gonna _share_ _you_ with the rest of _us_ , we’re each gonna get a turn.”

“ **Tch** , love to burst your bastard bubble but I’m only interested in people with _nothing between the legs_ and with _boobs_.” LaLa growled, her voice sweet and melodic, yet raspy and dry as though she hadn’t had water in a while.

With a chuckle, the man released her hair and turned his attention back to Namjoon only for a shiver to crawl slowly down his spine at the cold look on the letters face. “How much?”

“W-what?” stuttered the man as he eyed Namjoon up and down, noting where to attack if he tried to fight them. “I _said_ ,” began Namjoon, slowly talking as one would to a child, a monstrous smirk tugging at his lips, “ _How **much**_? If you need it in simpler terms then how much does the _girl_ owe you?”

Slowly, yet hesitantly, a wonky smirk was on the mans face as he replied, knowing that none would be walking around with that much in their pocket, “2 _million_ won.”

Namjoon sighed, grabbing his rucksack off of his shoulder and bringing his wallet out, he really _didn’t_ want to hand the cash over to those bastards but he knew that right now, he couldn’t take on all three of them as they were buff and had who know what weapons hidden on them.

Harshly shoving the cash on the third guys chest, Namjoon barked out, “ _there_ , 2 million won, now I’ve paid her debt, let her _go_ and get out of here.”

Hurriedly, the third guy counted the cash, and after deeming it the right amount, shoved it into a mini bag tied around his waist. With a flick of his wrist, the two men had dropped the girl and followed the third guy, all three leaving the alley with Namjoon _and_ LaLa in it.

“ _Why_?”

LaLa looked up at Namjoon, who had outstretched a hand out to her, a smile on his deceitfully innocent face.

“I think it’s better if we discussed it at my place. I mean, I _would_ offer to talk about it at yours but this _alley_ seems _to be it_ and it’s _not_ exactly _private_ ,” Namjoon released a chuckle at the curious glances the girl kept sneaking at him, “so, let’s head to my car which is not far from here, like a minute walk, then we can head to my place and get _you_ cleaned up. We can also talk more about our deal there if you like, although I’m _more than positive_ you’ll agree.”

“ ** _Okay_** , lead the way _Mr McHero_.”

As Namjoon led the girl to his car, which did not take very long, he began to spark up a conversation, attempting to get the girl to trust him. “So what’s your _real_ name?”

“ ** _What_**?”

“Well, LaLa isn’t your real name, is it? If so then you have some _cruel_ parents.”

This earned his a sad look and a quiet chuckle from the girl who softly murmured “ ** _LaLisa_** , but most just call me **_Lisa_**.”

“Well, **Lisa** , you can just call me _Namjoon_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I (J-)hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts and opinions!


End file.
